Rewrite the Stars
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: They use one of their clawed hands to hold her to the floor with their hand around her throat while the other hand is poised to strike, the claws glistening in the faint light of the rising sun over the cliff face surrounding them and their lips pulled back in a snarl to reveal the sharp fangs within their mouth. Silver hair tumbles over their shoulder to tickle the woman's cheek.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite the Stars**

**Disclaimer****\- I own nothing from Inuyasha, everything belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely borrowing the characters for fun and am making no profit from this.**

**Hello beautiful people! I know, I know; I started **_**another **_**new story when I already have so many ongoing ones I need to finish. I'm so sorry. I swear I will get to those and finish them (some of them I may even go back and revise before continuing because there are some changes I wanna make) but I just had to post this.**

**I was cleaning out my external hard drive because there is so much old crap on it that I just don't need or use anymore and I stumbled across this old Inuyasha fanfiction I never got around to posting even though it was done. I re-read it and still enjoy my general premise but I wanted to rewrite it to improve on the many issues the old version had – the two biggest being how OOC the characters were and some pretty big plot holes – like seriously you could have driven a truck through them.**

**Anyways, so here is the first chapter rewritten to be better (hopefully) and to help get the story started. It was originally called 'Across the Centuries' but I changed it 'Rewrite the Stars' because I think that's a better title and the duet is just simply amazing and I think it suits the theme I have going in this story.**

**Last note, this story is AU! So the events in the anime/manga don't happen here, or happen in different ways. And I ask you, if you don't like the story please don't post hateful comments, I don't need them and I am writing this story for people to enjoy, so if you don't like, don't read. That simple.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

**1: Unexpected Developments**

It is a calm day deep within the forest with the only sounds being the air blowing through the leaves and the many forest dwelling animals making their calls as they go about their days, uncaring of the events around them.

The clouds in the sky are a dark grey and look ready to pour rain down on the unsuspecting Earth at any moment though they seem to be holding off for reasons unknown to anyone aside from the clouds themselves.

The peace is interrupted when a red blur races through the trees at a breakneck pace that has animals hurrying for cover and birds taking to the air to avoid the threat this being poses to them, but it is uninterested in everything except reaching its destination. The trees are nothing more than green streaks in this being's vision as it continues to race through the forest, dodging any tree that comes into its path and barely touching the forest floor in its haste to get to where they are going.

All their senses are on high alert as it searches for anything that may pose a threat to it as it continues to make its way, never letting up its pace and if anything only getting faster when the trees seem to thin out as it reaches the edge of the forest.

Soon enough the being comes to a stop in a clearing that houses a sharp rock formation that seems to stretch on forever in both directions and far above its head, save for one gap that is just ten feet from where the being is standing. Moving over there just as quickly as they had raced through the trees they find a huge canon before them that seems to drop into a black abyss that the Gods only know how deep it is with an old, rotten bridge the only way to reach the 'island' in the center of this black ocean that has an ancient castle perched upon it.

A smirk pulls at the being's lips as their eyes take in the structure before them, "So the old man wasn't lying."

Without a moment's hesitation the being leaps to the center of the bridge with their powerful legs and though they only touch the plank for a moment to launch themselves to the island, the old wood caves under the pressure he puts upon it – thus making another gap in the already crumbling rope bridge.

They land gracefully onto the solid ground of the island and take in the sight of the castle that still looks as new as it did the day it was built despite the fact it should be as decayed as the bridge that leads to it. The being reaches into the sleeve of their red haori top and pulled out a small gold trinket that fits perfectly into the palm of their hand.

Taking a deep breath the being holds the trinket out before them – towards the castle – and they feel a pulse of power pass through their body from it before a cackling energy bursts forth and the barrier surrounding the castle disperses in a bright flash of light.

Once the barrier was down, the being tucks the trinket back in their sleeve and practically breaks down the large wooden doors before them and then whips through the courtyard into the main part of the castle. Following a scent that tickles their nose they race through the castle that is stale and unused despite appearing completely brand new to the eye. In the back of their mind they wonder when the last time anyone actually lived here was. Pushing that thought aside they race up the many stairs into the higher levels of the ancient castle, following the scent of lavender as it gets strong and stronger the further they move into the building.

Finally reaching the top floor of one of the towers of the castle the being bursts through the doors into the room on the other side, which appears to be the only room lived in within this large fortress, with scrolls thrown about and a small pallet lying in the far corner near the door that leads to the balcony. There are candles strewn about the room as well that look to have been recently blown out and still have smoke rising off the wicks.

The being scans the room but is unable to spot anyone anywhere here and raises a questioning brow.

At the same moment the being senses the aura something crashes into their back and they tumble to the floor, wrestling with the being who attacked them by jumping down from the rafters. In a tangle of limbs the two wrestle around for a few moments until the one in red ends up on top.

While straddling the waist of the smaller being – a woman – they use one of their clawed hands to hold her to the floor with their hand around her throat while the other hand is poised to strike, the claws glistening in the faint light of the rising sun over the cliff face surrounding them and their lips pulled back in a snarl to reveal the sharp fangs within their mouth. Silver hair tumbles over their shoulder to tickle the woman's cheek as she stares at her attacker with wide, but not frightened grey eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?!" the being growls at her.

"Kagome." She whispers, staring at the being over her. "My name is Kagome… And you are _not _Naraku."

With a loud snarl the figure pulls away from her and runs a clawed hand through his long silver mane, "Fuck!"

With their weight off her, Kagome sits up and stares at the being before her, instantly recognizing him as a hanyou and a male. "Who are you?" she questions in turn.

He doesn't answer however as he takes off from the room.

Kagome's grey eyes widen in surprise and she scrambles to her feet as she pursues him, "Wait!"

Despite his head start the young woman manages to catch up with him on the stairs and comes up to his side, struggling but managing to keep pace with him.

"Who are you?"

"None of your damn business wench." He growls in return as he continues to make his way back through the castle, doing his damnedest to ignore her presence by his side.

"You are clearly here searching for someone and are not working for Naraku…"

He whirls on her so fast that Kagome does have to stop so she won't collide with him but she shows no sign of fear even though he is once again baring his fangs at her.

"I would _never _work for that bastard!" he declares in a deadly voice. "I'm going to fucking kill him when I find him!" With that said he spins around again and continues to make his escape.

The young woman once again catches up to him and keeps pace at his side especially now that they are on the main floor again.

"Quit following me, bitch!"

"My name is not 'bitch'. It is Kagome." She returns calmly, not at all fazed by his temper – knowing instinctively that it is not actually directed at her, he is just using her as an outlet for it since there is no one else around.

"Whatever wench." He bites back as he heads out the very doors he had just entered not too long ago.

He is half way through the courtyard when Kagome catches hold of his wrist and he swirls around to snarl at her again, his eyes ablaze with his rage as gold clashes with grey.

She removes her hand and lifts them to show she meant him no offense. "Forgive my actions. Even if it was not your intention I wish to thank you for freeing me from the spell that has bound me to this castle. It has been a long time since I have stepped outside into the fresh air."

His eyebrow twitches as he stares at the confusing woman before him, his eyes taking in her strange appearance.

She has long ebony black hair that drops to her waist and is pulled into a loose braid at the nape of her neck, and very expressive grey eyes. Her face is round and soft – looking almost childlike – though she speaks as if far older than she appears. A silver teardrop pendant hangs in the center of her forehead from a silver band that wraps around her head like a tiara and has the character for 'love' scrawled across it in tiny, neat print. She is wearing a white kimono top with pink sakura pelts sown into the weave that has sleeves that attach in line with where her breasts are, leaving her shoulders completely bare and exposing some kind of ragged scar on her left shoulder that disappears beneath the fabric. She has green pants that much like his, bunch around her ankles and has no sandals or footwear of any kind upon her feet. He notices around her wrist she has a bracelet of some sort that has two fangs hanging from the leather strap tied securely around her slim wrist, the sleeves of her kimono bellowing in the faint breeze.

A faint, gentle smile tugs at her lips as she gazes upon him.

"Let's get one thing straight here, bitch. I didn't come here to _rescue you. _I had no intention of it, so I don't need your fake gratitude." He grounds out between clenched teeth.

Her smile never wavers, "I know. My gratitude however, is not false."

He is completely baffled as he stares at her but doesn't let this slip past the angry mask on his face as he opens his mouth to yell at her once more.

Their conversation – if you can even call it one – is cut short however, as a loud, screeching roar fills the air and the entire ground shakes with the volume of the cry. The two are hit by an overwhelming demonic aura as a shadow – despite the cloudy day they find themselves in – looms over them from above.

Both turns their gaze skyward and are shocked to see a large dragon soaring overhead looking intent to kill them both, its wings spanning at least fifteen feet even from its height advantage over them.

Kagome turns shocked eyes upon her companion as she tilts her head in disbelief, "You stormed the castle without first dispatching of the guard who 'protects' it?!"

"Shut up bitch!" he growls as he draws the sword at his hip – that much to her amazement, morphs from a rusty old halberd to a mighty blade thrice its original size with fur around the hilt.

As the dragon swoops down to strike them, the hanyou races forward with a vicious roar of his own, his eyes glowing with the intention to kill.

"Wait!" Kagome calls after him. "You cannot merely attack a dragon youkai blindly!"

Her words go unheard as the hanyou leaps into the air over the dragon that is just about four feet about the ground now as it still races toward where the young woman is standing, and brings the blade down upon it. He is however, unable to penetrate the skin and is thrown back by the momentum of the dragon's flight, landing on his feet several yards away.

His gold eyes watch in mild fascination as the woman remains rooted to the spot until the last possible moment and then she leaps away, using several flips to get further from the dragon's path. The wind picked up from its strong wings however knock her to the ground, close to the entrance of the palace and she covers her head with her arms as rocks and debris rain down around her when the dragon slams into one of the stone walls surrounding the castle, unable to pull up in time from its fast speed.

As it struggles to free itself and get airborne once more the hanyou races towards the down monster with the intent of striking it down once and for all.

"Wait!" she yells once more.

The dragon rears its head back and releases a mighty breath of fire on the unsuspecting hanyou who is quickly engulfed by the flames.

Kagome stares in horror at the place where the hanyou had last been, her heart aching at the loss of life while her mind races with a solution to her problem. However, much to her surprise the hanyou leaps out of the flames, completely unharmed and lands in the center of the courtyard, his mighty blade still held before him as he glares at the beast.

_Robes of the fire rat?!_

She blinks in astonishment before refocusing on the dragon. Squinting her eyes slightly she spots a point just under its neck, high in the ribcage where the demonic aura seems weaker than most. Kagome rises to her feet and quickly runs towards the hanyou who is obviously trying to figure out how to take the beast on as it starts marching towards him.

It raises it head back, looking like it might eat him whole and the hanyou decides if that is its intention he will merely cuts its head off from inside its throat.

Just as moves to chomp down upon him – much to his shock – Kagome comes up beside him and raises her arms, releasing a huge wave of spiritual power – stronger than any he's ever sensed – and the beast is held back and trapped within it's painful embrace as it shrieks in agony, trying in vain to escape the miko's wrath.

Her grey eyes turn to him as she glares at him hard, "Strike it down! Aim for the base of its neck! That is its weak point!"

Though slightly suspicious of this he nods his head and leaps up to the beast, his blade pulled back as he prepares to swing it at the spot she told him to.

"Die you bastard!" he cries before swinging the blade and cutting clear through the scaly skin and slitting its throat wide open – almost severing the head clean from the rest of its body.

The hanyou lands safely on the ground and watches as the youkai's blood quickly decays into nothing and notices as the woman slumps to the ground, taking in large gasps of breath as she remains on the cold stone.

"Oi, wench, you hurt?" he calls out, some concern colouring his tone – though he would deny it to his dying breath. He sheaths his sword as he awaits her reply.

She smiles at him tiredly, some sweat beading down her face from the exertion of holding the dragon back.

"I am unharmed… It has been many years since I have used so much of my power." She explains.

"So you're a miko?" he almost – most definitely – snarls the word as he glares at her.

"I am."

"Well, that's just fucking great."

"I am not going to attack you."

"Who said anything about that bitch!?" he shouts as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"My name is not 'bitch'. It is Kagome." She says with a sigh as she struggles to get to her feet once more.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome blinks several times in confusion as she stares at the hanyou before her. "I beg your pardon?"

"My name is Inuyasha." He growls. "You asked me earlier who I am, my name's Inuyasha."

"Then, I thank you Inuyasha." She returns, a genuine smile spreading across her face.

He scoffs and turns his back on her. "We're even now, wench."

With that he begins heading towards the gates he broke down earlier, intent on heading out and continuing his search.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" she calls after him.

With a frustrated growl he swirls back to face her. "What the fuck do you want!?"

"As we have already concluded, I was not the one you were searching for when you arrived at this castle so you obviously intend to continue your search."

"Your point?"

"Though, I am unclear as to how long, I have been sealed within this castle for a number of years now and I have no idea as to where I am."

"Not my problem." He grumbles with his arms crossed.

"This is true, however, I have been Naraku's prisoner for all that time and know his plans and mannerisms better than most – including you. If you help me return safely to my village, I swear to you I will tell you everything I know of Naraku, which will hopefully help you in your quest to defeat him and find the one you truly seek."

He stares at her with wide eyes as he processes what she just said. The hanyou is even more shocked when she extends her hand towards him.

"Deal?" she questions.

Inuyasha mulls over everything she just told him – a dark voice in the back of his mind tell him it could all just be a trick for her to get what she wants, but another pointing out that she had risked her life to save his, lowly _hanyou _– and realizes this is probably his best chance of finding Naraku and… He releases a heavy sigh and walks back towards her, grasping her hand in his clawed on, being mindful not to cut her with them.

"Deal, wench." He says with a smirk when he notices the small twitch of her eye in annoyance at his insistent use of anything but her name.

It is at that moment that the dark clouds over head release a downpour of rain upon them, washing away the blood and decay from the battle and putting out the small fires that the dragon's breath had started throughout the castle.

* * *

**A bit short, probably. Better than the original, definitely ^_^ This was just to establish the story and a bit of this universe since as I said, this is an AU story, I swear the next chapter will be longer. I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think. Until next time, byes ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rewrite the Stars**

**Disclaimer****\- I own nothing from Inuyasha. Everything belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely borrowing the characters for fun and make no profit from this.**

**Hello beautiful people! Here is the next chapter of the story. Took a little longer than I thought to update the chapter from its original version and make the necessary changes so it makes sense (because I swear when I read it through even **_**I **_**was confused and I **_**wrote **_**the damned thing!) So, I hope you all like the chapter.**

**This chapter is more or less just 'filler' but does have development between Inuyasha and Kagome so that's the main reason I kept it here. Anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

**2: Conflicting Points of View?**

Inuyasha walks carefully across the bridge, being mindful of the rotten boards between his feet so he doesn't fall through into the abyss below. The wind rushes past once more, taking his hair and clothes along with it and his ears press against his skull when the woman – he would call her a banshee with how loud her shrieks are – screams for the four time and drops to her knees, clinging to the ropes of the bridge so tightly her knuckles are turning white and her eyes are shut so tightly they look to have sunken deeper into her face.

The hanyou curses under his breath and whirls around to face the miko as she continues to cower even after the wind dies down.

"Would you stop fucking screaming!?" he growls between his fangs as he glares at the woman, who is seeing more as a burden than a person at the moment.

Between have lidded eyes her grey eyes darken to almost those of clouds in a storm as she glares at him – though it loses some of its heat due to the tears prickling the corners of her eyes. "I will scream if I want to!"

He rolls his eyes and turns back to continue walking down the bridge, his ears flicking back in her direction when he hears Kagome taking a deep breath and then slowly proceeding to follow after him.

The two barely move more than five feet along the bridge before the wind soars through the canyon once again and Inuyasha visibly cringes when Kagome screams just like the previous time and is once more curled up in a ball on the bridge, a few tears finally leaking from her eyes.

The inu-hanyou whirls around to glare at her with his fangs bared as he tries – and royally fails – to control his temper. "Would you fucking stop doing that, bitch! It's just the fucking wind!"

She glares right back at him with her cheeks flushing in anger, "In case you have yet to notice, this bridge is old and not well maintained and after having just _regained _my freedom I would prefer _not _to fall to my _death!_" Kagome hisses as she tries to gain so semblance of control.

Though there is truth behind her words Inuyasha – though he doesn't know how – can see the truth hidden behind that. She's _afraid _of heights, or falling, he's not really sure which one but realizes that her crossing this bridge is about the worse situation this woman girl can be in – and she took on a fucking _dragon _without even batting an eye. So, despite the fact he doesn't want to, Inuyasha feels sympathy for the young woman and sighs in frustration.

Inuyasha walks back over to her – and to not show that he actually cares, because he _doesn't _– he throws the terrified miko over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and braces his legs as he prepares to jump the rest of the distance back to solid ground. Just like he thought she would, Kagome starts screaming and hits his back repeatedly with closed fists as she tries in vain to get him to put her down.

"What are you doing!?" Kagome cries, trying not to look down at the abyss below her as she throws fist after fist into her 'rescuer's' back. "Put me down at once! I can walk on my own!"

"Yeah, and at the pace you're going it will take us till next fucking year to get across this bridge."

"That statement is unfounded and I insist that you –"

The rest of her sentence is cut off with a scream as the hanyou jumps back to the cliff's edge and they soar through the air. She clenches her eyes shut tightly as she tries to fight the strong hold of the man who is forcing her to do such a thing.

"Put me down! We are going to fall! Put me down!" Kagome cries desperately.

"We're _not _going to fall!" Inuyasha returns, a bit insulted at her insinuation.

"Put me down!"

They land flawlessly on the grass and Inuyasha none too gently dumps Kagome onto her butt and he turns away from her and tucks his arms in his sleeves.

Kagome takes deep gulps of air as she tries to calm her racing heart and to stop the violent trembles of her limbs when she realizes she is on solid ground once more. Her mind is racing with a million ways to torture the hanyou when a strange sensation cuts through the haze in her mind.

Blinking her eyes in surprise Kagome looks down to find her fingers tangled in the blades of grass she is sitting upon and her eyes widen in wonder. Years have passed since the last time she felt grass and she – like anyone else – took such a luxury for granted, so the fact that she is feeling the nature wonder all over again calms her in a way nothing else can at the moment.

A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

Her moment of bliss is cut short however, when –

"Where do you live, wench?" Inuyasha asks.

Kagome blinks and looks up at Inuyasha in a dazed sort of way that just shorts the hanyou's already short supply of patience.

"I beg your pardon?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and turns back to face the woman, rage dancing in his golden pools, "The deal was I take you back to you damned village and you tell me everything you know about that bastard Naraku!"

She stares at him unimpressed with his temper and vulgar language, "I am aware of our arrangement, Inuyasha." She replies calmly – letting years of her training take hold and remain calm in the face of adversity.

"Then tell me where you fucking live so we can get this over with!" he continues unabashed by her withering stare.

Kagome carefully gets to her feet, making sure she is steady on her feet before she matches his glare head-on, "I am a miko of the Shikon Village."

His reaction is instantaneous as Inuyasha begins cursing and growling to himself. Of course she has to be from the _one _village he vowed never to return to until he completed his mission. Now because of this wench he has to go back there.

"I presume because of your reaction, you are familiar with my village?" she questions cautiously.

Inuyasha sends a seething glare her way, one that sends a shiver down her spine but she doesn't show any outward reaction as she stands her ground.

"I will take you to that damned place but I'm not setting _one _foot inside of it." He declares venomously.

The miko nods her head, "I would not ask you to. I merely need you to show me the way to get there and then, as agreed, I will tell you all that I know of the youkai Naraku."

"Done." Inuyasha grumbles before spinning on his heel and starts walking off back into the forest he had existed earlier that morning.

Kagome quickly runs after him and walks a step behind him. They walk for maybe twenty minutes or so before the question burning inside her can't be contained anymore.

"How long will it take for us to reach my village from our current position?" she asks as she glances at him from the corner of her eye.

Inuyasha grumbles under his breath and rolls his eyes, not really in the mood to talk to this woman, "Two weeks, give or take."

Nodding her head the two fall back into silence. For the rest of the day, neither saying a word to the other.

* * *

Two days have passed since they left the castle and the pair have made great progress in their journey but neither have really spoken a word to one another. They stay 'close' so Inuyasha can guide her back but otherwise mind their own business and do what they need to make it back to the village.

However, when the wind suddenly shifts a strong scent of death reaches Inuyasha's nose and he races in that direction and soon enough he comes to what is a clearing used as a makeshift battlefield and there are dead bodies lying everywhere.

He stares at the field with what appears as an emotional mask on his face but his eyes are a liquid pool of turmoil as he scans the field – he's never understood the human need to fight pointless wars. Even the most mindless youkai have a reason for killing but it appears humans need no reason and will fight to death over the littlest thing.

The brush behind him shuffles as Kagome comes to a stop beside him, a soft blue glow around her feet that fades the moment she stops running. Her grey eyes widen as she stares at the carnage before her, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

Inuyasha glances at her from the corner of his eye before scoffing, "Don't get upset wench, humans die all the time."

She stares at him with cold, disgusted eyes that are filled with sadness, "I am aware of how death is an inevitability in the world, but it is not something that should be brushed off as 'nothing'. And even if you do not believe me, this is not the first time I have come across a battlefield such as this."

He will admit – at least to himself – he honestly thought she hadn't seen such a field and despite his best efforts not to, Inuyasha can feel guilt churning in his stomach at his callous attitude towards the lives lost here.

Inuyasha is shocked once more surprised when she walks down the slight incline into the field, "We are not wasting time burying _every _body, bitch!"

She whirls around to glare at him once more.

"Though that is the _respectable _thing to do, I am aware that we cannot do so. That is not my intention." She states firmly before continuing towards the field.

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

He watches the young miko as she reaches one of the men and removes the quiver from his body, counting the arrows within before she moves further in the check the weaponry of the other fallen soldiers.

"I do not feel comfortable in foreign lands without a weapon to defend myself and I know not to rely on you for protection since you are merely my escort until I am able to return home. Therefore, I am going to find suitable weapons from here." Kagome explains as she continues her search.

This reasoning shocks Inuyasha and he finds despite his best efforts that he is fascinated by the woman's courage and forwardness of this woman. While he had seen firsthand that she is not a helpless damsel in distress but he never would have thought she would do something like this or even _desire _to have a weapon in the first place. He is even more shocked when Kagome takes a medium length sword from one of the corpses and places it on her hip in a makeshift hilt – he didn't expect her to use a sword since most miko only use bows as their weapon or sutras but never a sword.

Once she got the weapons she desires – though not in the best condition – and enough arrows to use, Kagome says a quiet prayer for the souls lost in this battle before making her way back towards the hanyou, a solemn expression upon her face.

* * *

Later that night after only stopping once to eat lunch the pair settle down for the night in their usual positions with Inuyasha up in the tree, his sword tucked between his arms in his lap and Kagome sleeping at that tree's base, her bow and sword resting beside her.

They haven't said anything to one another since the battlefield and though they are used to it neither enjoy the silence very much.

Hours seem to pass with the miko sleeping below while Inuyasha listens to the forest during the night as he always does, not in the least bit tired – and slightly annoyed with the fact that he has to keep stopping every night because the woman he's travelling with needs to rest considering he can travel for days on end before needing to rest and this means he's wasting more time before he can go back to his mission, something he hates doing.

A sound nearby draws his attention and Inuyasha drops down in front of the miko and stares into the darkness, waiting for a moment to strike, his claws at the ready. Just as he's about to move Kagome's hand latches onto his wrist and Inuyasha's blazing gaze lands on the miko behind him who stares him down unflinching under his heated gaze.

"What the hell are you doing, bitch?!" he whispers hotly.

She still doesn't flinch despite his anger and just stares in the direction he had been about to go, "Just watch."

"It's a youkai you –"

"I _know _what it is, Inuyasha." She returns in a soft but firm tone. "Just watch."

Eye twitching in annoyance Inuyasha turns his gaze back to the bushes and watches as a bear youkai moves in the clearing nearby, glancing behind it as if waiting for something. Moments that feel like an eternity to the impatient hanyou pass before two young bear youkai come running out of the bushes following their mother as she continues through the trees without even acknowledging the two campers in the woods.

Once they are gone from sight Kagome releases Inuyasha's wrist and settles back down to go to sleeve, "I may know nothing of your life but I know a survivor when I see one." She starts calmly, meeting his eye when he turns to face her. "Not everything out there is a threat, Inuyasha, though the world is full of danger, this I am aware of. Sometimes, however, it is best to do nothing."

"You believe there are good youkai out there?" he asks skeptically.

Kagome's gaze never wavers, "Just as there are good humans out there as well as evil."

Inuyasha scoffs before leaping back up to his branch and getting comfortable for the rest of the evening, keeping his sense trained out for any threat to them out in the forest but for some reason he is highly alert of the woman below him.

* * *

A week has passed before the two finally arrive at their destination and the two stand on a ledge near the forest edge overlooking the village. The hanyou notices the confused look on the miko's face as she stares at the village.

"What's wrong now, bitch?!"

"…This cannot… This cannot be Shikon Village…" she murmurs as she stares at her surroundings, trying to spot anything familiar.

"Don't be stupid wench, I know where the hell I am." Inuyasha snarls at her. "This is Shikon Village and I brought you here just as I promised you I would, now give me the information you have on Naraku!"

Kagome turns to face him with that normal furious look in her eye that he has become accustom to in the week and a half since they started travelling together.

"I am telling you that this is _not _my home. I demand that you take me back to Shikon Village."

"And I fucking telling you wench that this _is _Shikon Village!" he snaps back just as angry as she is at the fact that she is going back on their deal – just as he believed she would. This is why he never trusts anyone, people _always _lie to him.

"Inuyasha, you cannot just expect me to give you the information you desire when you have yet to uphold your end of our agreement!" she shouts, hands clenched into fists at her side and looking as if they are itching to grab the bow and shooting him with an arrow.

"I have brought you back to your village and lying isn't-"

He stops talking and curses under his breath as he spins around to face the treeline to find villagers stepping out of the shadows with weapons in hand – and he wonders how he hadn't realized them coming until now – and prepares to attack them before they can strike first.

However, a moment later – at the center of the group – a miko steps out with her arrow trained on Inuyasha's heart as she glares daggers at him.

Kagome instantly sees the medallion around her neck that shows this miko is still in training and she begins to strategize in her head a way to get both Inuyasha and herself out of this situation without bloodshed.

"Don't move or I'll kill you." The miko sneers at the pair.

* * *

**Okay, so I lied last chapter. This one is shorter than the previous but as I said at the start, this chapter is just filler and just to get the characters where I need them to be. Of course it is also to start developing the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome because obviously this is a slow burn romance between them and just like in the manga/anime the two don't get along at first.**

**Anyways, I promise the next chapter will be longer and some major revelations will be coming so look forward to that. Until next time, byes^_^**


End file.
